


Ikäero

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Xu Minghao tumbuh dengan daddy issue sejak kecil, sehingga ia selalu mencari sosok yang lebih matang untuk memberikannya kasih sayang serta mengisi kekosongan jiwanya. Hidup terasa hambar sampai Minghao memiliki hubungan yang tak biasa bersama Kim Mingyu, seorang direktur perusahaan property berusia hampir setengah abad. Demi Mingyu, ia rela memberikan segalanya, termasuk menjadi pemuas pria paruh baya itu. Bahkan sikap Mingyu yang dingin dan penuh kejutan, tidak pernah membuat Minghao meninggalkannya. Namun Mingyu mulai terusik saat ia tahu Minghao berpacaran dengan Chan, anak kandungnya. Tiga tahun lebih ia bersama Minghao, membuat Mingyu merasa kalau hubunganya dan anak muda itu tak hanya sebatas sugar daddy-baby semata. Tentu saja ia menjadi dilema harus mempertahankan Minghao terlepas perbedaan dua puluh lima tahun usia mereka, atau merelakan Minghao untuk putra semata wayangnya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ikäero

**Author's Note:**

> Part 17 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul:  **Ikäero**   
Season/Genre: Winter/Collage   
Theme/Keyword: Tsundere (both included)   
Rated: MATURE CONTENT   
Author's note:  **Warning 21+** **_contents for adult talks, sex scenes are the major point of the story, an extremely long ass chapter._ **

** FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT **

\-------

Ikäero (read: ee-kka’æ-ro) is a Finnish language for  **age gap** .

Mood Song: Trey Songz – GLA

p.s: Tolong pastikan kamu punya banyak waktu luang untuk membaca ini, karena authornya aja lelah pas baca ulang. 

\-------

  
  


_ Ting _

  
  


Minghao berjalan menuju  _ oven- _ nya. Ia telah mengenakan sarung tangan untuk mengambil nampan berisikan  _ cookies _ yang sudah matang. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri. Malam ini tiga sahabat Minghao sedang mampir untuk merayakan kepindahannya di apartemen baru. Mereka semua takjub karena seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yang belum memiliki pekerjaan dan penghasilan sendiri, mampu tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar nan strategis di daerah Jakarta Selatan. Uniknya lagi, ketiga sahabat tersebut tidak penasaran bagaimana cara Minghao pindah ke sini karena mereka yakin semua ini pasti pemberian ayahnya.

  
  


Ayah ketemu gede, kata mereka. 

  
  


Tiga orang kepercayaan Minghao ini tahu dengan jelas kalau mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu memiliki dan terikat sebuah hubungan bersama pria berusia empat puluh delapan tahun. Bagi mereka, Minghao bukan  _ pelacur. _ Minghao tidak menjual dirinya pada siapapun, selain pria paruh baya tersebut. Mungkin ia tidak menjual diri secara harafiah karena sebenarnya pria itulah yang menjadi sponsor terbesar dalam kehidupan perkuliahan Minghao. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih, tentu saja Minghao rela mempersembahkan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati lelaki dewasa itu sesuka hatinya.

Minghao bertemu ‘ayah’-nya saat ia baru lulus SMA dan bekerja menjadi barista  _ coffee shop  _ ternama di gedung perkantoran elit. Kebetulan pria itu adalah direktur utama sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi  _ tenant _ besar di gedung tersebut. Lelaki itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di  _ coffee shop  _ itu setiap jam pulang kerja. Karena Minghao adalah karyawan baru dengan karakter yang baik, ia sering mengajak ngobrol semua  _ customer café _ termasuk pria dewasa itu.

Kim Mingyu.

Nama lelaki paruh baya itu adalah Kim Mingyu, seorang  _ single father  _ dengan satu anak. Perusahaannya bergerak di bidang  _ property _ dan menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar di pulau Jawa. Awalnya Minghao dan Mingyu hanya sering bertukar kisah mengenai dunia pekerjaan dan perkuliahan, namun lambat laun Mingyu memiliki perasaan sayang pada sang barista karena sering mendengar kisah kehidupan Minghao. Bagaimana Mingyu tidak empati, Minghao hanya memiliki ibunya selama ini karena anak itu tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya. 

Minghao tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah dan itu yang membuatnya memiliki  _ daddy issue _ . Sejak ia SMP, ia selalu memacari orang yang lebih tua atau yang lebih dewasa darinya karena jiwanya ingin mencari pengganti sosok yang tak pernah ia punya selama ini. Begitupun dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Meskipun mereka sering bertukar cerita dan saling memberi masukan, tapi Minghao merasa sangat nyaman. Ia menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari pada Mingyu.

Mingyu kira ketertarikan dan rasa sayangnya pada Minghao hanya seperti ia menyayangi karyawannya atau anak kandungnya sendiri, namun hari dimana Minghao tak sengaja mencium pipi pria itu saat ia mengantar Minghao pulang, membuat pria berusia empat puluh delapan tahun itu merasa ada hasrat lain yang tergerak dalam dirinya. Hasrat yang tidak ia temukan dalam hubungannya dengan kaula muda lain. Sejak kejadian itu Mingyu selalu memikirkan apa rasanya mencium mesra Minghao, dan beberapa bulan kemudian Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya bersama si barista.

Bagi Mingyu, Minghao bukan seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Ia bahkan berbeda dengan putra kandungnya yang berusia sama persis dengan Minghao. Mingyu mengapresiasi cara pikir Minghao yang berwawasan dan berpengetahuan luas. Bukan hanya itu saja, namun rupa Minghao pun sangat indah di mata lelaki satu anak itu. Secara keseluruhan Mingyu bisa memberikan nilai sembilan untuk figur seorang Xu Minghao.

Minghao sendiri pun beranggapan kalau sosok Mingyu tidak setua usianya. Mingyu memiliki pribadi yang dingin namun sangat menyenangkan jika diajak ngobrol. Ia memahami anak muda dengan baik karena kesehariannya ia bekerja bersama puluhan anak muda. Itu yang membuat Minghao cepat akrab dengannya. Selain itu penampilan fisik pria itu sungguhlah mempesona. Di usianya yang sudah kepala empat itu, Mingyu masih memiliki postur tubuh proporsional dengan otot-otot yang masih kekar. Wajahnya pun sama sekali tidak ada kerutan apapun. Sampai hari ini masih banyak orang yang mengira lelaki itu berusia tiga puluhan.

Dengan visual keduanya, Mingyu dan Minghao merasa ada ketertarikan lain selain afeksi ayah dan anak. Minghao lah yang mencium Mingyu pertama. Awalnya ia takut akan dimarahi atau dicampakan begitu saja, namun Mingyu mencium balik Minghao dan saat itu Minghao tahu kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Layaknya seorang ayah, Mingyu banyak membelikan Minghao apapun yang ia inginkan. Mingyu senang melakukan itu karena putra kandungnya masih sangat diurus oleh sang ibu atau mantan istri Mingyu. Jadi ia menganggap pengeluaran untuk Minghao hanyalah hal sepele dan tak seberapa dari harta kekayaan yang ia punya.

Minghao tentu saja terlena dengan kebaikan Mingyu. Meskipun ia nyaman diberikan apapun, ia masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak lupa diri dan kurang ajar. Biar bagaimana pun Minghao merasa Mingyu adalah salah satu teman curhat yang paling memahaminya. Ia tak mau kehilangan  _ bonding _ itu dengannya. Itulah salah satu daya tarik Minghao di mata Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tidak materialistis baginya, dan itu yang membuat Mingyu ingin memberikan lebih dan lebih lagi. Ketika Mingyu menawarkan menjadi sponsor pendidikan Minghao, anak muda itu menolak. Mingyu terlalu baik baginya dan ini akan membebaninya seumur hidup. Setelah puluhan argumen dan pertengkaran kecil, akhirnya mereka sepakat kalau Mingyu akan menguliahkan Minghao dengan satu syarat, yaitu Minghao harus menjadi teman ‘tidur’ sang pria dewasa.

Dilema mungkin ada pada hati keduanya, karena hubungan yang mereka jalin ini termasuk hubungan yang tidak biasa. Namun setelah mereka mencoba melakukan  _ seks _ beberapa kali, mereka sadar kalau mereka menginginkan ini. Melalui  _ seks _ Minghao merasa jiwanya terisi sepenuhnya. Mingyu adalah sosok yang sempurna untuknya. Mingyu pun menganggap Minghao adalah partner  _ seks _ yang luar biasa. Ia merasa berubah dua puluh tahun lebih muda setiap ia bercinta dengan Minghao. Mereka merasa dilengkapi satu sama lain, dan itu juga yang membuat mereka bertahan selama tiga tahun lebih.

“Terus  _ sugar daddy _ lo ngasih ini perkara lo bilang kosan lo mau digusur?” tanya Joshua, sahabat Minghao.

“Ya gak mungkin cuma-cuma lah Josh.  _ Kudu _ ngisep sama ngangkang dulu dia~” timpal Jun yang sedang asik mengunyah  _ cookies _ -nya.

“Salah Jun.. karena dia dapet ini apartemen, si Minghao makanya rela perawatan buat muasin  _ daddy _ . Anak kuliah mana sih yang perawatan belasan juta cuman bikin sponsornya seneng? Ya Minghao doang! Hahaha” seungkwan menyikut pelan lutut Minghao di sebelahnya. Lelaki yang disikut hanya terkekeh lembut.

“Iya gue cuman cerita doang ke dia  _ guys _ . Terus gue bilang mau nyari apartemen aja deket kampus biar lebih gampang. Soalnya kos-kosan deket kampus udah full semua. Toh gue masih ada duit dari dia, ya pikiran gue sih gue akan urus sendiri. Cuman dia gak bales  _ chat _ gue tuh.. kayak empat hari gitu. Eh tiba-tiba dia telepon bilang suruh ke apartemen sini buat ambil kunci soalnya dia udah beliin satu. Kan gue bingung gimana nolaknya” jelas Minghao ringan.

“Anjir… masih banget ayah gula lo sifatnya kayak gitu Hao? Kemaren-kemaren dia suka gini juga kan? Waktu handphone, sama pas kita liburan ke Lombok berempat kalo ga salah? Gue inget banget lo pernah cerita HP lo dijambret pas lagi tugas kelompok, dia balesnya ‘oh’ doang tapi dua hari kemudian lo dikirim HP baru ke kosan” Seungkwan tertawa membahas kejadian yang pernah terjadi pada sahabatnya.

“Yang Lombok juga gokil tau Kwan! Inget gak sih lo pas si Josh  _ upload  _ foto di sosmed kehidupan liburan  _ backpacker _ kita, eh malemnya kita dijemput orang  _ resort _ bintang lima! Kita jadi nginep di  _ resort _ mewah seminggu anjir!” tambah Jun.

“Padahal waktu itu gue inget banget Minghao sama  _ daddy _ -nya lagi berantem diem-dieman. Minghao bahkan selama liburan gak bales chat atau angkat telepon dia. Tiba-tiba aja kita  _ upgrade _ kasta liburan jadi liburan ala  _ borju _ ! Hahaha” timpal Joshua.

“Serius sih itu ngakak banget! Si bapak kepoin sosmed kita-kita cuman buat tau kabar  _ baby _ -nya hahahaha. Berarti sampai sekarang masih gitu juga Hao? Masih  **tsundere-tsundere** misterius gitu?” Seungkwan mencelupkan  _ cookies _ -nya ke susu panas di depannya sebelum melahapnya.

“Ya gitu deh gengs hahaha. Gue kadang suka kesel juga setiap dia bales chat atau ngomong singkat-singkat gitu. Gak jelas maunya apa soalnya. Eh tiba-tiba ngelakuin A B C. Padahal gak semua keimpulsifan dia gue  _ agree _ loh. Suka seenaknya dia tuh!” gerutu Minghao. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat sifat  _ sugar daddy _ -nya.

“Suka seenaknya atau suka dibikin enak~~? Ayo ngaku!” Jun menggoda Minghao dengan mencolek pipinya beberapa kali.

“Kalo dibikin enak sih bukan suka lagi Jun. Cinta mati gue hahaha” Minghao merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

“Najisss! Murah emang murahhh! Tapi ya Hao.. gue tuh penasaran banget. Lo kan selalu  _ ngewe _ tuh sama dia.. apa gak.. uhm maaf-maaf nih ya.. uhm.. apa gak loyo Hao? Kan dia udah mau lima puluh tahun bukan sih?” Seungkwan bertanya hati-hati.

“Jujur ya.. engga sama sekali Kwan. Lo tau kan istilah makin tua makin jadi? Nah Mingyu tuh kayak gitu Kwan. Stamina dia gila banget, dan ga cepet keluar juga. Gue dulu  _ underestimate _ kalo laki umur segitu tuh udah pada cair semua  _ sperm _ -nya. Udah susah  _ ngaceng _ lah! Tapi setelah gue jalanin.. pernah gue seminggu ga keluar hotel Kwan pas liburan semesteran tahun lalu! Hahaha seru deh~” balas Minghao riang.

“Anak gila! Hahaha padahal sifatnya dingin gitu loh Hao. Gue kira  _ sex life _ lo juga akan sedingin itu. Apa malah  _ kinky  _ banget doi?” Joshua menambahkan pertanyaan lainnya.

“Engga terlalu sih.  _ Well everyone has their sexual fantasies _ kan Josh. Dia biar ga banyak ngomong dan irit balesan di  _ chat _ , tapi suka banyak ide anehnya. Gak  _ into roleplay but he loves to fuck me wherever he wants.  _ Baru-baru ini gue abis  _ ngewe _ di tangga darurat apartemen hahaha.”

“ _ Shit _ .. punya doi gede ga Hao?” tanya Jun.

“ _ His dick not really  _ tapi panjang. yang  _ impressive _ malah  _ his balls, guys. Their HUGE. _ Kalian percaya ga kalo gue bilang _ his balls can fuck me because it fits _ ??” ucap Minghao sedikit  _ dreamy. _

“ _ NO WAY!!!!! _ ” teriak ketiga tamu tersebut tidak percaya. Seungkwan bahkan sampai tersedak susunya.

“Serius gue. Awalnya juga gue ga percaya, tapi ternyata muat! Dimasukin sama  _ dick _ -nya pun muat anjir! Pokonya  _ the feeling was beyond amazing.  _ Gue kayak dimasukin  _ two dicks _ ! Serius deh.. kalo masalah  _ sex _ , gue beneran cinta mati sama Mingyu hahaha. Gue gak peduli umur dia berapa, tapi ‘barang’ dia bagus banget.”

“ _ Anjing _ , gue pengen muntah! Bye banget sumpah kepolosan gue! Lo sama papa gula lo gila banget asli!” timpal Seungkwan.

“Maaf banget Hao matiin mood, tapi elo sama Chani gimana kalo lo nyaman begini sama bokapnya?” raut wajah Minghao berubah perlahan mendengar pertanyaan Joshua. Ia memasang senyum seadanya.

“Chani ya… hm.. gue sih jalanin dulu aja, toh Mingyu juga tau kalo gue sama anaknya pacaran. Dia—”

  
  


_ Nit nit nit nit nitnitnitnit cekrek. _

  
  


Belum sempat Minghao melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terdistraksi oleh suara pintu apartemen yang sedang dibuka. Hanya Mingyu yang mengetahui  _ password _ pintu Minghao, berarti orang yang berkunjung tiba-tiba itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria tersebut. Joshua, Jun, dan Seungkwan menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mereka melihat sosok Mingyu berjalan mendekati mereka. Ini bukan kali pertama ketiga anak itu bertemu Mingyu, namun kehadiran sang  _ sugar daddy _ masih tetap membuat mereka canggung.

“Malam om..” sahut Jun, Seungkwan, dan Joshua bergantian.

“Oh.. rame toh ternyata” sapa Mingyu.

“Iya nih om, tapi kita bertiga udah mau pulang kok.” Seungkwan menarik kedua temannya untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Eh.. jangan. Gak apa, disini aja dulu. Saya bisa di kamar aja kok, santai.”

“Gak om.. kita beneran udah mau pulang sekarang. Udah jam sembilan malem juga om. Takut ketinggalan kereta terakhir nanti hehe don’t mind us!” Joshua menambahkan.

“Lah tadi lo semuanya bilang mau—” sahut Minghao

“Shhh… diem aja udah!” bisik Jun pelan.

“Oh.. yaudah kalo kalian maunya begitu. Saya permisi ke kamar ya” Mingyu mengangguk sekali lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka ke kamar Minghao.

“Lo kenapa jadi buru-buru deh?? Tadi katanya mau nginep??” Minghao memandang aneh ketiga sahabatnya.

“Tadinya gitu. Tapi gara-gara lo ceritain kelakuan lo sama doi, gue takut kalo kita nginep  _ ending _ -nya malah dengerin lo berisik dipake bokap gula lo. Gak deh ya!” jelas Seungkwan cepat karena ia menjadi tergesa-gesa merapihkan barang-barangnya.

“Hoalah.. gak akan padahal. Dia kalo ada tamu malah jinak gengs. Gak berani dia ngapa-ngapain gue.”

“Tetep aja Hao, anggep aja sedia payung sebelum hujan!” kata Joshua.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka bebenah, akhirnya ketiga teman Minghao itu betul-betul pamit pulang. Minghao masih menertawakan alasan Jun, Seungkwan, dan Joshua membatalkan rencana menginap mereka malam ini saat ia berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil gelas dan piring kotor yang akan dicucinya di dapur.

“Udah pulang temen-temen kamu?” Minghao yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan dapurnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Mingyu berdiri di samping meja makan. Minghao menghampiri pria itu sambil menghela nafas berat.

“Udah. Mereka takut sama kamu, makanya pulang.”

“Takut? Gigit juga engga padahal” respon Mingyu seadanya. Inilah Mingyu dan karakter dinginnya yang selalu di hadapi Minghao.

“Hahaha gak ngerti juga aku. Padahal kamu gigitnya aku doang ya?” Minghao mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Mingyu untuk mengelusnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat  _ sugar daddy _ -nya. 

Mingyu mengambil tangan Minghao dan menarik lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Ia lalu mencium bibir Minghao. Awalnya hanya ciuman malas namun berujung sedikit  _ needy _ yang membuat Minghao harus melepas tautan mereka sementara dan melihat mata pria tersebut.

“Kamu kenapa, hm? Kamu bahkan belum ganti baju sama sekali Gyu. Aku pikir kamu udah mandi pas anak-anak beres-beres.”

“Capek aja.”

“Capek kenapa? Masalah anak buah kamu yang kemarin belum selesai?”

“Belum. Terus ada masalah baru lagi.”

“Masalah apa lagi, sayang?” Meskipun jarak usia Minghao dan Mingyu terpaut dua puluh lima tahun, dari awal mereka menjalin hubungan ini keduanya sepakat untuk menggunakan bahasa informal. 

Hening.

Hening.

“Mau cerita sambil  _ blowjob  _ gak? Biar kamu  _ relax _ ?” tawar Minghao.

“Hm..  _ handjob  _ aja. Biar bisa ngobrol.”

“Yaudah mandi dulu sana gih. Biar lebih seger dikit. Aku juga masih mau sapu ruang tengah bentar. Biar gak berantakan. Nanti aku nyusul.”

“Yaudah..” sebelum Mingyu meninggalkan meja makan, ia mengecup basah bibir  _ baby _ kesayangannya beberapa kali.

Mingyu tak pernah banyak bicara jika ia sedang ada masalah. Dalam keseharianpun ia tidak suka basa-basi sebenarnya, namun Minghao adalah pengecualian. Pria paruh baya itu merasa ia bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Minghao walau mungkin anak muda itu hanya memahami setengah konteks masalahnya karena dunia yang mereka lalui cukup berbeda. Mingyu sudah berada di tahap karir yang sangat-sangat matang, sedangkan Minghao masih menyelesaikan skripsinya. Uniknya, keduanya mampu memahami satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka mampu menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh masing-masing.

Setelah Minghao rasa apartemennya sudah kembali rapih, ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, telanjang dada dan hanya berbalut handuk pada bagian bawahnya. Minghao selalu takjub dengan kondisi fisik pria di depannya ini. Dirinya luar biasa bersyukur dipertemukan oleh Mingyu yang masih sehat bugar di usianya yang hampir lima puluh tahun itu.

“Kamu mau pake  _ lotion _ atau  _ essential oil _ , Gyu?” Minghao sedang membuka laci nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya, mencari apa yang Mingyu inginkan.

“ _Essential oil_ aja deh. _Lotion_ _too sticky_ ” Mingyu menyandarkan badannya pada kepala kasur. Lelaki itu bersandar dalam keadaan duduk. Handuk masih terbalut di pinggulnya.

“Oke.  _ Sandalwood  _ aja ya biar kamu lebih tenang.”

“Iya terserah.  _ Baby _ , sini naik” Mingyu tak sabar memulai sesi curhat plus-plusnya. 

“Sabar, sayang. Aku buka botolnya dulu ini. Handuk kamu aja masih nyangkut di badan ya.”

“Kamu aja yang buka” Minghao terkekeh dengan ucapan Mingyu. 

Hanya butuh semenit untuk Minghao menyiapkan minyaknya sebelum ia bergabung di kasur bersama Mingyu. Ia bersandar di dada pria tersebut lalu mencium bibirnya dan dada bidangnya cepat. Minghao lalu membuka handuk yang menghalangi mereka, dan disanalah Mingyu junior berada. Panjang dengan  _ scrotum _ berukuran tak biasa. Minghao mendadak cemberut melihat dan menyentuh  _ penis _ ayah gulanya. 

“Kasian.. kok dia lemes banget sih?  _ Daddy  _ ngapain kamu dek, sampe gak bertenaga gini?” Minghao memanyunkan bibirnya. Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Minghao dan dirinya suka seperti ini, mengajak bicara alat kelamin mereka seolah-olah itu adalah anak mereka.

“ _ Daddy _ -nya pusing, om. Makanya si adek ikutan lemes.”

“Yaudah sini om bikin adek mendingan ya..” Minghao menghampiri pucuk kepala  _ penis _ Mingyu sejenak untuk mengecupnya. Setelah itu ia mulai menuangkan  _ essential oil _ di tangannya, dan membalur minyak itu keseluruh bagian  _ penis _ Mingyu.

Minghao kembali bersandar pada dada Mingyu, menonton bagaimana tangan anak muda itu memijat dan mengocok pelan kejantanannya di bawah sana. Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Apa yang dilakukan Minghao sangat terasa nikmat dan benar-benar membantunya  _ relax _ . Minghao kembali mencium dada Mingyu lalu naik ke sisi lehernya.

“Ayo, cerita..” bisik Minghao.

“Hngh.. iya.. bentar.  _ One minute. I have to adjust myself  _ soalnya ini enak banget, sayang. Takut gak konsen” setelah ia menyiapkan hatinya, Mingyu pun cerita.

“ _ So _ .. ada karyawan aku yang ketauan korupsi. Ini beda lagi sama yang kemarin bisnis bawah tangan sama company lain. Jadi…” Mingyu menjabarkan seluruh masalah kantornya pada Minghao. Anak muda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa melewati satu kisahpun. Setelahnya Minghao memberikan respon yang sesuai dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tentu saja masih dengan tangan yang terus memijat ‘junior’ pria tersebut.

“Pokonya kamu juga jangan jadi bos yang jahat. Coba tanya baik-baik alasan mereka ngelakuin itu semua apa, baru keluarin mereka. Positif aja sayang.. proyek kamu yang ini bisa berjalan mulus kalau kamu keluarin mereka dari sekarang. Daripada udah setengah jalan baru ketauan kan malah jadi rumit nanti. Tenang aja ya..” Minghao mencium bibir Mingyu cukup dalam lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

“Iya. Makasih ya,  _ baby..  _ ughh..  _ anyway _ si adek mau keluar dikit lagi.  _ Can you faster, baby? _ Nggh…” Mingyu mulai mendesah bergairah.

“Si adek udah tegang soalnya  _ daddy _ -nya udah lega. Sabar ya adek sayang. Om buat kamu lega dikit lagi~” ucap Minghao lembut.

Mingyu mendekap Minghao lebih erat di dadanya seraya lelaki itu mempercepat kocokannya di bawah sana. Keduanya masih menonton apa yang tangan Minghao lakukan sambil berpelukan. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu akhirnya mengerang dengan suara  _ deep _ -nya berbarengan dengan cairan kental yang keluar dan menyembur ke perut dan dadanya. Minghao terus mengocoknya hingga tak ada cairan yang tersisa.

“ _ Thank you, baby. Thank you.. _ ” tutur Mingyu lemah. Ia sudah sangat  _ relax  _ seperti yang Minghao janjikan.

Minghao melepas pelukan Mingyu dan mulai mencium dada lelaki itu. Ia menjilat dadanya serta memilin  _ puting _ Mingyu dengan lidahnya. Pria yang dijilat pun mengerang karena aksinya. Jilatan Minghao semakin turun menuju perut Mingyu. Ia menjilat dan menelan habis semua cairan pria itu, membersihkannya. Minghao bahkan menjilat ujung kepala kejantanan Mingyu, memastikan tak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa. Tentu aksi Minghao ini malah membuat lelaki dewasa itu semakin bergairah.

“Hao..  _ baby.. come here. Kiss me _ ” pinta Mingyu. Minghao pun menurutinya. Ia kembali pada sang ayah dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Minghao pastikan Mingyu bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri melalui tautan bibir mereka.

“ _ Baby, your junior is hard too.. _ ” Mingyu meremas celana  _ training _ Minghao pelan yang membuat anak muda itu sedikit mendesah.

“ _ Of course I’am.  _ Kapan sih aku ga pernah  _ hard _ sama kamu, hmm?” ucap Minghao ditengah ciuman mereka.

“ _ Baby  _ mau  _ ngewe  _ gak?”

“Wow.. orang tua tau bahasa  _ ngewe~ _ hahaha.”

“Ughh… kamu yang ajarin ya.  _ So? _ Mau gak?” Mingyu mengendus dan mencium basah leher Minghao.

“Lagi gak pengen sih sebenernya. Besok aku bimbingan jam 8 pagi. Takut telat, sayang.. ngghh..” Minghao mengerang saat Mingyu menggigit kecil  _ spot favorite  _ di leher Minghao sambil tangannya meremas-remas  _ penis _ -nya yang masih bersembunyi di balik celana. Minghao pun ikut meremas rambut Mingyu lemah mengikuti ritme  _ sugar daddy _ -nya.

“ _ Okay, sit on my face then _ ” gumam Mingyu dengan suara beratnya. Minghao mengerang manja mendengar tawaran  _ oral _ pria paruh baya itu. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk lehernya merinding seketika.

“ _ Dick in front or ass in front, daddy.. _ ?” Minghao mencium Mingyu, melumat bibir pria itu sangat sensual.

“ _ Dick first, ass later. Let me eat the entire whole piece of you, baby. Pants off now _ ” perintah Mingyu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Minghao melucuti celananya. Mingyu merebahkan badannya ke kasur, kepala diatas bantal agar  _ sugar baby _ -nya mampu menduduki wajahnya dengan nyaman. Minghao yang sudah tak mengenakan bawahan, berdiri dan mengubah posisinya. Ia benar-benar duduk di atas perut Mingyu, wajah menghadap pria di bawahnya. Mingyu menarik kedua paha Minghao mendekat, hingga kejantanan Minghao kini menyentuh dagu Mingyu.

“ _ Hello there beautiful.. _ ” sapa Mingyu pada  _ penis  _ Minghao. Ia menyentuh ujungnya dan mengusap-usapnya lembut. 

“ _ Look at your pre-cum  _ Hao,  _ all wet for me _ ” lanjut Mingyu. Ia menatap mata Minghao tajam dari posisinya. Minghao memandang balik lelaki itu sambil menyisir rambutnya lembut.

“aku  _ horny _ . Makanya begini” jawab Minghao singkat. 

Mingyu mencium ujung kejantanan Minghao dan menjilat ujungnya sangat lembut, beberapa kali. Matanya tidak ia lepaskan dari Minghao sedetikpun. Minghao mendesah pelan melihat pergerakan Mingyu yang sangat seksi di matanya. 

“ _ You can fuck my throat as much as you want, baby.  _ Ini imbalan karena udah dengerin ceritaku tadi” ucap Mingyu. Ia menarik lembut kejantanan Minghao lebih dekat lagi untuk ia kulum dengan bibirnya. Mingyu mencoba melahap dan menggerakan kepalanya perlahan. Hal itu membuat Minghao semakin mengerang manja.

“Ngghh.. makasih,  _ daddy. _ Kamu yang terbaik,  _ always! _ ” Minghao kembali menyisir rambut Mingyu sebelum ia sedikit mengangkat bokongnya untuk menggerakan kejantanannya naik dan turun. Ia sengaja menjaga kecepatannya agar Mingyu tidak tersedak  _ penis _ -nya. Mata lelaki yang telanjang di bawahnya ini pun sudah terpejam menikmati apa yang ada pada mulutnya. 

Setiap kali Mingyu mengerang, kejantanan Minghao terasa bergetar dalam mulutnya, dan itu membuat Minghao merinding seluruh tubuh. Beberapa menit Minghao  _ stay _ di posisi itu, ia mulai memegang kepala tempat tidur dan mengangkat bokongnya lebih tinggi lagi. Ia hampir dekat. Kedua tangan Mingyu yang bebas ia pergunakan untuk memijat dan meremas bokong Minghao. Lelaki itu bahkan bisa menggunakan jarinya untuk mengelus lubang bokong Minghao. Hal itu membuat pergerakan Minghao semakin cepat. Ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan suara desahan dan erangannya lebih kencang. Bagi Mingyu, nada teriakan Minghao setiap mereka bercinta selalu terdengar merdu di telinganya.

Tak lama dari itu, Minghao mulai melolong tanda cairannya telah keluar. Ia ingin mencabut  _ penis _ -nya segera, namun pantatnya ditahan pria di bawahnya. Mingyu mau mulutnya dipenuhi cairan si  _ sugar-baby. _ Setelah Minghao lega total, ia baru mencabut  _ penis _ -nya dari mulut Mingyu. Minghao ingin menunduk untuk mencium Mingyu, namun aksinya ditepis lelaki itu. Dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, ia berhasil mengarahkan Minghao berbalik arah secara paksa. Minghao paham maksud lelaki itu. Mingyu sekarang menyuruh Minghao untuk menduduki wajahnya dengan lubang bokong berada pada mulutnya. Minghao pun mengikuti arahan Mingyu.

Kini Minghao berada di posisi yang Mingyu inginkan. Bokong di wajah Mingyu, kepala menghadap perut pria tersebut. Ia juga telah memposisikan lubang bokongnya tepat di dagu sang  _ daddy _ . Minghao selalu suka ketika Mingyu menjilat lubangnya, karena tampilan dan suaranya sangat merangsang. Minghao kembali merinding saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu pada lubangnya. Mingyu mulai mengecup basah area sekitar lubang itu dan menjilatnya perlahan. Minghao mendesah nikmat dibuatnya. 

Mingyu menjilat memutar, mendorong ke dalam lubang, menjilat pinggir lubang mendekati  _ scrotum _ Minghao, menciumnya, meludahinya dengan sisa cairan Minghao yang ada di mulut Mingyu, dan memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang itu. Jari-jari tersebut mendorong masuk keluar, dan bergerak seperti gunting di dalam sana. Semua tindakan Mingyu membuat minghao mendesah keras. Tangannya kembali meraih kejantanannya untuk ia kocok sendiri. Pandangannya semakin berkunang saat Mingyu menambahkan lidahnya dalam lubang bokongnya. Mingyu bahkan menambahkan digit jarinya untuk mencari titik sensitif anak muda itu. Semakin didorong, semakin Minghao terangsang. 

“Aaahh… aahh... Gyu… itu….” Minghao setengah berteriak memberitahu letak  _ g-spot  _ yang baru saja Mingyu sentuh. Kocokan  _ penis _ -nya sendiri semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentkan aksinya yang membuat Minghao mengerang kesal.

“Kim Mingyu!!!!” berontak Minghao

“Minta baik-baik dong  _ baby _ ..” 

“Ngghh…  _ daddy _ , Minghao mau keluar… ngghh.. kasian adek yang ini  _ daddy _ .  _ Please let me cum.. daddy, please.. _ ” tutur Minghao dengan sangat manja dan sambil mendesah.

“ _ Good Boy.. _ ” Mingyu lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan lebih cepat dan kasar. Diperlakukan seperti itu mendadak tentu saja membuat Minghao melolong seperti binatang. Saat ini nikmat dan sakit telah menjadi satu. Minghao pun melanjutkan kocokannya lebih agresif lagi.

Mingyu merasa puas ketika mendengar Minghao menjerit menikmati  _ service- _ nya dan mengeluarkan cairannya lebih deras dari sebelumnya ke dada dan perutnya. Tubuh Minghao melunglai di kasur pasca dua kali  _ orgasme _ hanya karena mulut seorang Kim Mingyu. Lelaki paruh baya yang masih telanjang itu kini beranjak dari kasur untuk memakaikan kembali  _ boxer _ dan celana  _ training  _ Minghao. Layaknya seorang ayah, Mingyu memperlakukan Minghao seperti bayi yang harus diganti  _ pampers _ -nya saat ini. Tentu saja Minghao hanya pasrah sambil melirik ke arah sang ayah gula.

“Gyu.. itu si adek tegang lagi..” respon Minghao lemah sambil menunjuk pada kejantanan Mingyu.

“Gak usah dipikirin. Nanti aku aja yang urus sendiri. Aku mau mandi lagi soalnya. Kamu tidur aja, besok jam delapan pagi bimbingan katanya. Kaki kirinya sini, masukin yang bener ke celana” ucap Mingyu yang masih membantu memakaikan celana Minghao.

“Yaudah sana  _ jerk-off  _ lagi. Jangan lama-lama tapi.. aku gak mau sendirian tidurnya” Minghao memanyunkan bibirnya. 

“Iya,  _ baby… _ ” ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir Minghao sebelum pria dewasa itu berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Mingyu kembali ke kasur untuk bergabung dengan Minghao yang sudah mulai terlelap. Ia menarik anak muda itu bersandar pada dadanya, dan memeluknya erat. Mingyu mencium bibir Minghao sekali lagi yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit terbangun. Minghao pun otomatis memeluk pinggang Mingyu dan melanjutkan tidurnya berbarengan dengan sang  _ sugar daddy _ .

***

Lee Chan.

Minghao memiliki hubungan lain dengan lelaki seumurannya. Biasanya ia panggil dengan Chani. Minghao bertemu Chan dari  _ dating app _ , mereka sebenarnya kenal sudah lama, namun jarang sekali berhubungan karena kesibukan mereka berdua. Chan merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir sama seperti Minghao, namun di kampus yang berbeda. Ketika Chan meminta Minghao menjadi pacarnya, Minghao tentu bertanya pendapat  _ sugar daddy _ -nya terlebih dahulu. Mingyu tidak melarangnya. Menurut Mingyu ini adalah hal baik. Minghao perlu memiliki hubungan yang sehat dengan anak seumurannya.

Setelah menjalani hubungan dua bulan bersama Chan, barulah Mingyu tahu kalau kekasih Minghao adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia terkejut saat melihat postingan sosmed anaknya bersama Minghao. Ia dan si  _ sugar baby _ sempat bertengkar karena Minghao tidak memberitahu masalah ini, namun sebenarnya Minghao pun baru tahu kalao Mingyu adalah ayah kandung Chan. Mingyu menjelaskan kalau Chan lebih memilih menggunakan marga Ibunya dibandingkan marga Kim karena sejak anak itu kecil, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibunya. Mingyu membiarkan mantan istrinya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan untuk anak mereka.

Mingyu sebagai ayah juga sangat membebaskan pilihan anakknya. Sekarang pun Chan sudah tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Ia sudah tinggal di apartemennya sendiri ketika ia mulai kuliah. Mingyu dan mantan istrinya selalu memberikan apapun yang Chan butuhkan. Hubungan Mingyu dan Chan pun terbilang cukup akrab. Hanya saja Mingyu kaget kalau dunia sesempit itu. Bagaimana bisa ia dan anaknya jatuh hati pada orang yang sama? Mingyu berpikir apakah ini yang dinamakan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya karena ia dan putranya memiliki satu selera, atau memang seorang Xu Minghao memiliki pesona yang luar biasa.

Chan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Minghao dan ayahnya. Minghao sengaja menyewa apartemen lain yang lebih kecil supaya Chan bisa mampir dan mengantarnya pulang. Ia bahkan memiliki dua handphone agar Chan tidak tahu keberadaan Mingyu. Hubungan mereka pun belum selama itu, kini Chan dan Minghao baru memasuki bulan ke-lima hubungan mereka. Jika ditanya apakah Minghao sayang dengan Chan, jawabannya tidak terlalu. Chan adalah kekasih yang baik,  _ seks _ -nya pun mampu memuaskan Minghao. Namun ada hal yang terasa mengganjal setiap mereka bersama. Hal yang Minghao sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Minghao juga menganggap Chan cukup dewasa untuk anak seumurannya, maka itu Minghao tertarik padanya. Sayangnya kedewasaan tersebut masih belum bisa membuat Minghao sayang seutuhnya pada lelaki itu. Mungkin nanti kalau hubungan mereka berjalan lebih lama, Minghao bisa membuka hatinya seratus persen pada Chan. Selain itu ada Mingyu. Bohong kalau kehadiran Mingyu tidak memiliki efek luar biasa bagi hidupnya. Mingyu memberikan segalanya yang Minghao inginkan. Bukan hanya materi, namun Mingyu mampu mengenyangkan jiwanya yang lapar selama ini. Karena itu, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sangat dilematis dengan perasaannya sendiri. 

Pagi ini minghao berada di apartemen mewahnya. Chan akan menjemputnya di kampus nanti siang untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan nasional. Karena keduanya sibuk dengan skripsinya, waktu pacaran mereka digunakan sebermanfaat mungkin. Mingyu masih tidur di kasurnya. Keduanya masih telanjang karena menikmati malam liar lainnya. Semalam Minghao dan Mingyu bercinta di balkon apartemen Minghao. Untungnya unit apartemen tersebut berada di lantai paling atas dan tak ada gedung yang lebih tinggi dari gedung ini di sekitar mereka. Jadi tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat tindakan mereka semalam.

Minghao bangun terlebih dahulu karena telepon dari Joshua. Ia lalu bergegas mandi dan gosok gigi. Saat ia sedang menggosok gigi, ia memandang dirinya di cerimin wastafel. Cermin itu cukup besar sehingga ia mampu melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Minghao melihat beberapa lebam di dadanya, di perutnya, di selangkangannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh bekas-bekas yang Mingyu tinggalkan disana. Ia melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Tiba-tiba sang pelaku masuk ke kamar mandi, memeluk Minghao dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Minghao. Anak muda itu hanya terkekeh di balik busa pasta giginya dan tak menggubris Mingyu.

Mingyu mencium tengkuk leher Minghao pelan. Ia lalu turun mencium pundak Minghao, menciumnya dari kiri kanan sambil mengendusnya hangat. Kini kedua tangan Mingyu sudah mengunci Minghao di wastafel. Lelaki yang dicium mempercepat kegiatan sikat giginya dan membilas mulutnya saat ia merasa bukan bibir Mingyu saja yang menempel di belakangnya, namun kejantanan lelaki itu yang sangat tegang juga turut mengelus bokong Minghao perlahan.

Semakin Mingyu menggesek  _ penis _ -nya, semakin Minghao paham kalau pria ini meminta  _ morning service _ . Bibir Mingyu kini tak hanya mencium mesra punggungya, namun ia mulai turun mengikuti garis tulang belakang Minghao. Ia mulai mencium dan menjilat dengan sangat lambat. Minghao menyaksikan itu dari cermin wastafel di depannya. Hatinya kembali deg-degan karena Mingyu terlihat sangat  _ hot _ saat memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ciuman Mingyu semakin turun hingga mulutnya bertemu bokong sintal Minghao. Ia meremas bokong itu se-sensual mungkin dengan kedua tangannya, hidungnya dipakai mengendus lubang sang  _ sugar baby. _

Mingyu seperti ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bokong kenyal Minghao saat ini. Ia membuka kaki lelaki itu sedikit lebar untuk memakan bokong serta lubang kenikmatan  _ favorite _ -nya. Minghao pun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil meremas lemah ujung wastafel. Kim Mingyu tahu dengan sangat baik cara membuat dirinya menggila di pagi hari. Dalam keheningan Mingyu melepaskan mulutnya dari pantat Minghao dan kembali berdiri memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Tangan kanan memeluk leher, tangan kiri memeluk pinggul. Ia mencium leher dan menggigit belakang kuping Minghao dengan sensual. 

Mingyu melihat ekspresi terangsang Minghao pada cermin di depannya dan itu membuatnya makin hilang kendali. Ia akhirnya memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang bokong Minghao, lalu mendorong masuk perlahan. Minghao mengerang dalam dekapannya. Mereka bercinta sambil memandang wajah masing-masing, menikmati setiap hujaman yang Mingyu lakukan pada Minghao.

“aaahh…  _ shit..  _ ahhh..  _ fuck…  _ ngghh” ucap Minghao sambil membuka mulutnya, takjub akan hujaman dalam kejantanan ayah gulanya. Mingyu bergerak lebih cepat dan keduanya mendesah serta mengerang bersama.

Mingyu mendesah sambil mencium leher Minghao. Lelaki di depannya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium bibir Mingyu. Mereka melumat dan menyesap bibir masing-masing penuh gairah. Tangan mingyu juga sudah memilin kedua  _ puting _ Minghao pelan. Hujaman demi hujaman Mingyu berikan. Ia ingin seluruh panjang  _ penis- _ nya menghilang ditelan bokong Minghao dan itu membuat Minghao mengerang hebat. Demi kenikmatan lebih, Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Minghao hingga ia berlutut pada wastafel, tangan menempel pada cermin. Minghao berteriak nyaring saat Mingyu mulai menghantam liang itu lebih keras dan dalam lagi.

“ _ Holy shit… baby… you feel amazing.. you feel so fucking amazing..  _ ughh…” sahut Mingyu sangat sensual.

Minghao kini telah menempelkan kepalanya pada cermin di depannya. Kepalanya ringan, sangat ringan. Tangan kanan dipakai untuk memilin  _ puting _ -nya sendiri sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk mengocok kejantanannya, menstimulasi  _ orgasme _ -nya. Mingyu betul-betul menghujamnya sampai mentok dan itu membuat Minghao menggelinjang hebat. Ketika Mingyu menyenggol sisi prostatnya yang sensitif, Minghao mengerang kencang beberapa kali. Hingga akhkrnya cairannya muntah banyak ke dalam wastafel. Minghao hampir meringis saat ia  _ orgasme _ . Mingyu sendiri masih terus menghujamnya untuk mencari pelepasannya. 

“ _ I’m so close baby.. ughh.. _ ”

“ _ Yes daddy.. fuck me hard.. come in me.. fill me..  _ ngghh..”

Mingyu kembali mempercepat gerakannya, hingga akhirnya cairannya menyembur ke dalam bokong Minghao terus menerus. Ketika ia melepaskan kejantanannya, seluruh cairan itu mengalir dan menetes ke wastafel. Mingyu yang masih terlihat  _ high _ karena  _ seks _ paginya, menyalakan keran wastafel untuk membasuh dan membersihkan lubang Minghao sampai bersih. Setelah ia pastikan semua selesai, ia kembali menggendong Minghao turun. Mingyu memutar balik tubuh di depannya untuk mencium bibirnya. Minghao pun otomatis mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Mereka bercumbu beberapa menit lalu Mingyu melepasnya. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan sayu lalu tertawa kecil.

“ _ Good morning, baby.. _ ” tutur Mingyu.

“ _ A freakin good morning indeed, daddy.  _ Hahaha” Minghao menempelkan keningnya pada kening Mingyu sambil tertawa.

“Kamu jadi ketemu Chan hari ini?” Mingyu mengecup hidung Minghao dan mengelus-elus pipinya lembut.

“Jadi tapi aku kuliah dulu sampe siang.”

“Mau pacaran kemana aja emang?”

“Ke perpusnas ajasih, paling makan abisannya. Sama ke apart dia buat  _ have fun _ . Ya kayak anak kuliahan lainnya lah~”

“ _ Nice.” _

“Kamu jahat tapi..”

“Jahat kenapa?” Mingyu menatap Minghao bingung.

“Kamu sengaja  _ marking  _ aku semalem dan pagi ini, biar aku ga  _ ngewe  _ sama Chani kan hari ini? Jahat banget sama anaknya sendiri ih.. orang tua macem apa kamu~” goda Minghao. Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

“Anak-anak harus tau kalo ikut campur urusan orang tua itu gak sopan” Mingyu mencium bibir Minghao cepat sebelum keduanya kembali tertawa.

“Kamu hari ini jadi  _ business trip _ -nya, Gyu?”

“Jadi, nanti sore. Kenapa?”

“Takut kangen kamu aja sih.. kamu kan jarang chat atau telepon aku. Kalo aku yang chat atau telepon jarang banget kamu respon.”

“Maaf  _ baby _ . Nanti aku balik aku nginep di sini seminggu ya? Anggep aja selama aku gak ada kamu harus fokus sama skripsi” Mingyu mencium kening Minghao masih dengan jemari yang mengelus pipi lelaki itu lembut.

“Iya. Selama kamu gak ada, aku ‘main’ sama Chan ya? Kamu gak apa kan?” tanya Minghao.

“Uhm… yaudah” jawab Mingyu singkat. Nadanya terdengar seperti ragu.

“Oh iya, Hao. Aku semalem baru kirim dua puluh lima juta ke rekining kamu. Buat beli buku referensi sama buat jajan” Mingyu menyisir rambut Minghao ke belakang.

“Buset banyak banget, Gyu. Nanti kalo ada sisa aku kirim balik ya ke rekening kamu kayak biasa. Lima puluh juta bulan lalu aja masih sisa banyak tau. Jangan boros-boros sama aku, Gyu. Uang kuliahku aja mahal banget loh. Belum masalah apartemen dan yang lain. Uang bulanan dari kamu lebih dari cukup, sayang” ucap Minghao sambil mencium bibir Mingyu mesra.

“Duit aku banyak, sayang. Gak usah khawatir. Aku malah bingung ngabisinnya gimana. Oh. Atau gak uang itu kamu pakai buat trakrir Chan juga. Dia alergi makan di pinggiran, Hao. Daripada mamanya ngomel nanti, kamu traktir makan dia di tempat yang baik ya.”

“hahaha makan tuh jangan ikut campur urusan orang tua! Ujung-ujungnya anak tetep prioritas nomor satu! Gemes banget sih papanya Chani nih~”

“Anggep aja naluri orang tua haha.  _ Anyway _ kamu masuk kelas jam berapa, Hao?”

“Jam sepuluh. Masih tiga jam lagi sih. Kenapa?” Minghao melirik jam dinding di kamarnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

“ _ Great. _ Temenin aku mandi.  _ Let’s go for another round. _ ”

“Ish aku udah mandi! Masa mandi lagi??” Minghao memukul dada pria paruh baya itu pelan.

“Iya mandi lagi. Soalnya aku mau buat kamu lengket dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Yuk?”

“Dasar orang gila! Yaudah.. gendong dong  _ daddy _ .. udah lama  _ daddy  _ ga gendong  _ baby~ _ ” balas Minghao amat manja. 

Mingyu pun menggendong depan Minghao dan membawanya ke  _ shower _ . Mereka melanjutkan percintaan mereka di sana, dan Mingyu betul-betul menggenapi janjinya untuk membuat Minghao lengket total. Keduanya melakukan  _ seks _ dua ronde sebelum akhirnya mereka mandi secara harafiah. Minghao hampir saja terlambat kelas akibat aktifitas paginya bersama Mingyu. Namun entah mengapa hal itu juga yang membuat dirinya semangat menjalani hari ini. 

***

“Jadi kan temenin aku pulang ngambil buku yang aku bilang, yang?” Chan menyingkirkan cream kue di ujung bibir Minghao dengan ibu jarinya.

“Harus banget pulang ke rumah kamu, yang? Aku gak pernah loh ke sana. Nanti kalo ketemu orang tua kamu gimana?” tanya Minghao dengan wajah polosnya. Padahal ia sudah tahu segalanya tentang keluarga Chan.

“Gak bakal, yang. Papa lagi di luar negeri. Mamaku juga gak tinggal di rumah lagi. Kan mama udah sama papa tiriku. Kita juga kan niatnya mau nyari buku-buku luar disana. Papa tuh banyak banget buku yang dibeli doang, dibaca engga. Daripada kita beli buku mahal-mahal padahal cuman ngutip dua atau tiga paragraf, mending kita cek koleksi papa aja dulu.”

“Kalo papa kamu pulang gimana??” Minghao sambil menyeruput es  _ chocolate mint _ -nya.

“Yaudah kenalan lah Hao hahaha kamu kenapa takut banget ketemu papaku sih?  _ He’s cool,  _ yang. Kamu gak akan percaya kalo dia umurnya mau setengah abad! Dia gak banyak ngomong tapi dia mudah akrab sama anak muda kayak kita kok. Tenang aja, sayangg” Chan menggenggam tangan Minghao lalu mengecupnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Minghao ikut tersenyum padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa miris ‘Chani.. orang yang kamu bilang _cool_ itu, aku teriakin namanya _countless day and nights_ selama tiga tahun terakhir… _I’m sorry because you know nothing_ _honey.._ ’ batin Minghao. 

“Yaudah.. iya. Sore ini kan? Aku kelas dulu jam tiga sore, yang. Kamu bimbingan jam berapa, Chan?”

“Sama, aku juga bimbingan jam tiga sore nanti. Nanti aku kabarin kalau udah di parkiran kampusmu ya.”

“Iya sayangg~” jawab Minghao riang.

“Eh Chan.. aku boleh nanya sesuatu ga?” Minghao tiba-tiba penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ia pendam sedari tadi.

“Apa sayang? Mau nanya apaa?”

“Kamu kan pernah cerita kalau papa tiri kamu tuh berondong Chan. Kamu gak apa? Eh maksudku.. kamu gak apa punya papa tiri jauh lebih muda dari mamamu?”

“Hmm.. gak apa? Aku gak masalah sih siapapun pasangan yang dipilih papa mamaku. Asal mereka sama pasangannya saling cinta aja. Jadi gak gagal lagi pernikahannya.”

“Oh.. Papa kamu juga udah nikah lagi Chan?” pancing Minghao. Sebenarnya inilah yang mau ia tanyakan. Ia ingin mengkorek sisi lain Mingyu yang tidak ia ketahui.

“Papa? Papa mah belum, yang. Aku gak tau sih kalo papa ada pacar atau engga sekarang. Aku gak berani nanya-nya soalnya.”

“Kalo papa kamu sama berondong juga kayak mama kamu, kamu gak masalah dong berarti, yang?”

“Kalau papa… jangankan berondong, Hao. Papa pacaran sama laki lagi aku juga restuin hahaha.”

“Lagi? Lah papa kamu emang pernah pacaran sama Laki? Kayak kita gini?”

“Hao.. sebelum nikah sama mama, papa tuh udah tunangan sama laki. Namanya om Jeonghan. Papa sama mama tuh temen kuliah dulunya. Eh kelepasan  _ ngewe _ , dan mama malah hamil. Yaudah mereka putus. Terakhir aku denger sih om Jeonghan udah nikah sama orang lain dan tinggal di Jerman sekarang. Papa itu Bi, yang. Makanya aku bilang aku gak masalah kalo papa nikah lagi sama laki. Asal dia bahagia. Aku kasihan soalnya dia selama sama mama kayak gak se-cinta itu” jelas Chan panjang lebar.

“Oh… kalo misalnya pacar papa kamu mudanya muda banget gimana? Kayak… uhm.. seumuran kita?” minghao bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada es cokelat-nya, menyeruputnya perlahan.

“Wah… gak pernah kepikiran sih. Kalo orangnya bukan  _ gold-digger _ sih, aku gak masalah kayaknya. Soalnya sekarang lagi jaman banget kan  _ sugar daddy-baby _ gitu. Aku gak mau papa ketemu orang yang salah aja, yang. Kasian dia.  _ But anyway _ kalo orangnya asik sih aku oke. Anggep aja aku kayak punya sodara baru hahaha! Kamu kenapa nanya gitu? Kamu mau daftar jadi pacar papa?” Minghao tersedak minumannya mendengar pertanyaan pacarnya. Kupingnya merona seketika.

“H-hah?? A-aku ketemu papa kamu aja gak p-pernah, yang! Ngomong apa sih! Hahaha!” Bohong. Minghao tertawa palsu dengan ucapannya.

“Beh.. _bet you change your mind if you meet him next time!_ Aku gak bohong Hao pas bilang papaku keren banget. Dulu pas ngambil rapot SMA, semua temen-temenku aja naksir dia. Guru-guruku berapa kali maksa aku kenalin mereka ke papa. Papa tuh idola rakyat banget, yang. Sayangnya dia selektif kalo milih pasangan hidup. Om Jeonghan pernah cerita sama aku kalo papa _only had sex two times._ Uhm.. _not literally_ dua kali ya. Maksudku dia cuman begituan sama dua orang sepanjang dia hidup. Sama om Jeonghan, dan sama mama. Jadi kalo ada orang ketiga yang begituan sama dia, berarti dia serius sama orang itu. Gitu kata om Jeonghan, yang!”

Wajah minghao semakin merah padam. Jantungnya berdebar hebat menyimak perkataan Chan. Bolehkah dirinya  _ over-confident _ ? Bolehkah dia  _ ge-er _ karena telah menjalani hubungan bersama sang ayah lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya? Walaupun hubungan yang ia dan Mingyu miliki adalah hubungan yang tak lazim, tapi Minghao betul-betul merasa spesial sekarang. Ia sudah tahu dari Mingyu kalau dia adalah orang ketiga yang berhasil bercinta dengan pria paruh baya itu. Namun apa yang dikatakan Chan barusan benar-benar membuat dirinya ingin terbang.

“W-wah.. gokil juga papa kamu, yang.. haha” respon Minghao dengan tawa canggungnya. 

Siang itu mereka habiskan waktu di café sampai sebelum jam tiga sore. Kebetulan kampus Chan tidak begitu jauh dari kampus Minghao, dan jurusan yang diambil juga sama, jurusan psikologi. Maka itu mereka selalu mengerjakan skripsi berdua karena mereka mengambil topik yang serupa. Minghao selalu menyukai sifat pacarnya yang sangat positif dalam segala hal. Sifat ini betul-betul mirip ayahnya. Caranya memandang dunia pun mirip dengan cara pikir Mingyu. Chan adalah Mingyu versi lebih  _ talkative _ . Inilah yang membuat Minghao bangga pada Mingyu karena berhasil membesarkan anaknya menjadi pribadi yang luar biasa. 

Sore itu Chan dan Minghao sibuk mencari referensi skripsi mereka di  _ mini library _ kediaman keluarga Kim. Rumah seorang Kim Mingyu. Selama tiga tahun lebih Minghao bersama Mingyu, baru kali ini ia menginjakan kaki di rumah sang  _ sugar daddy _ . Minghao tahu Mingyu orang berada,  _ but not THIS rich _ . Chan sempat mengajak Minghao tur di rumah besar ini, dan sepanjang tur lelaki itu tak berhenti mengatakan ‘wow’. Rumah ini memiliki tempat  _ gym _ dan  _ Jacuzzi _ sendiri, serta memiliki  _ basement _ dengan jajaran mobil eropa terparkir di sana. Minghao merasa sangat kecil berada di rumah ini. Pantas saja tubuh Mingyu sangat  _ well-built, _ dan pantas saja ia selalu menganggap enteng semua uang dan fasilitas yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk Minghao.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23.30 saat Minghao dan Chan selesai berdiskusi materi skripsi mereka. Sebelum mereka pulang, Chan mengajak Minghao untuk bersantai sejenak sambil meminum beberapa koleksi alkohol milik ayahnya. Mereka mengobrol dan menikmati malam ditemani beberapa gelas minuman. Alih-alih memulangkan Minghao, Chan malah mencium dan mengajak lelaki itu bercinta di kamar lamanya. Minghao pun tak mengelak dengan ajakan pacarnya. Hampir sebulan Mingyu tidak menyentuhnya, dan kehadiran sang anak tentu menjadi pelipur laranya. Minghao sendiri belum memberi kabar pria itu seharian karena ia tidak membawa  _ handphone _ lainnya satu hari ini. Ia pun tak tahu kapan ayah gulanya itu akan kembali ke Jakarta.

Hari semakin subuh namun Minghao dan Chan masih sangat aktif melakukan kegiatan seksual mereka. Kini Minghao telah berada di atas pacarnya, menunggangi kejantannya. Karena di rumah besar ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Minghao dan Chan tak segan untuk melantangkan suara mereka saat bercinta. Bahkan pintu kamar anak itu tidak ditutupnya sama sekali. Minghao berpikir jika ada pembantu atau pekerja rumah ini lalu lalang, mereka bisa melihat tubuh Minghao menggila di atas anak majikan mereka dengan jelas. Chan tidak akan  _ ngeh _ karena pintu kamar berada di belakang kepalanya. Semoga saja rumah ini kosong sampai pagi hari, harapnya.

Minghao terus bergoyang menikmati  _ penis _ Chan yang berbaring di bawahnya. Kadang ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir dan menyesap  _ puting  _ kekasihnya lalu kembali ke posisinya. Ketika ia bergerak naik dan turun di atas tubuh Chan, tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar hebat. Minghao melihat sosok yang tidak asing di palang pintu kamar pacarnya. Ia kira ia berhalusinasi, namun semakin ia memperjelas pandangannya, semakin ia tahu kalau sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok manusia nyata. Kim Mingyu berada di pintu kamar menyaksikan  _ sugar baby _ -nya bercinta dengan anak kandungnya. Minghao ingin berhenti saat itu juga, namun ia tak bisa karena ia hampir mencampai puncak pelepasannya. Chan sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran ayahnya di belakang kepalanya. Matanya pun sedang terpejam menikmati tunggangan kekasihnya. 

Minghao mengocok  _ penis- _ nya cepat sambil terus bergoyang di atas tubuh Chan. Anehnya, Minghao merasa lebih terangsang saat ia melakukan itu semua sambil menatap mata Mingyu lekat. Pria dewasa itu pun tidak berbicara satu katapun saat memandang pasangan di depannya. Raut wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya memandang Minghao tajam. Ia mengawasi semua tindakan Minghao. Keduanya saling bertatapan mencari makna dari pandangan mereka. Keduanya sedang membaca emosi masing-masing. Ketika minghao berteriak setengah kencang karena mencapai  _ orgasme- _ nya, Mingyu memilih pergi meninggalkan Minghao dan anaknya. Meskipun Minghao sangat lega, namun hatinya masih berdebar tak karuan. Entah mengapa ia sangat tersulut rasa bersalah. Namun karena ia terlalu lelah, ia memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

Tepat di pagi hari, Minghao dan Chan menuruni tangga rumah untuk sarapan tapi pasangan itu dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Mingyu di meja makan sambil menyeruput cangkir kopinya. Di meja makan bahkan sudah tertata 3 piring berisikan  _ pancake _ , segelas susu coklat panas untuk Chan, dan segelas teh panas dengan daun mint untuk Minghao. Kedua anak kuliah itu menelan ludahnya panik. Mereka merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan asusila yang mereka lakukan semalam. Chan sebagai anak dan kekasih Minghao pun memberanikan dirinya berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia menggenggam tangan Minghao erat mencoba menenangkannya, namun ia tak tahu kalau pacarnya ini jauh lebih deg-degan darinya. Chan mungkin akan dimarahi hari ini saja, tapi Minghao betul-betul takut lelaki itu bersikap dingin padanya setelah ini.

“P-pagi pah.. Uhm.. papa kapan pulang? Chan gak tau kalo papa pulang. Papa juga gak ada ngabarin kemarin.. hehe” sapa Chan canggung.

“Iyalah gak tau, kamu sibuk kawin kayak binatang di kamar” balas Mingyu ketus. Ia bahkan tak memandang pasangan itu sama sekali dan memilih fokus pada iPad-nya.

“M-maaf pah.. kalo Ican tau papa pulang, Ican gak akan berani vulgar kayak gitu. M-maaf ya pah.. jangan marah lama-lama.  _ Credit card  _ Ican boleh papa tarik deh, tapi jangan benci sama Ican atau pacar Ican” Chan semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan sang kekasih. Minghao sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Mingyu menoleh sedikit ke arah anaknya dan melihat genggaman tangan Chan dan Minghao. Ia menatap beberapa detik dan merasa emosi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan di dalam hatinya. ia merasa.. terusik. Mingyu lalu memandang sosok di samping anaknya, tajam. Minghao otomatis menunduk saking deg-degannya.

“P-pah.. kenalin. Ini Minghao.. pacar Ican. Papa jangan marahin Minghao. Ini bukan salah Minghao pah. Ican yang bawa Minghao kesini buat ngerjain skripsi. Sumpah kita awalnya beneran belajar bareng. Karena selesainya udah malem, kita kebawa suasana dan yaudah.. gitu.. uhm.. Ican pikir gak ada siapa-siapa di rumah pah. Tapi tapi!! Jangan salahin Minghao pah.. Ican mohon..” jelas Chan membela kekasihnya. Mingyu masih memandang Minghao dan menunggu penjelasannya. Sayangnya lelaki itu tak bergeming di sebelah anaknya. Mingyu pun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

“Duduk. Sarapan. Papa udah buatin kalian ini. Suka gak suka makan aja. Jangan protes” jawab Mingyu singkat. Chan akhirnya menarik Minghao duduk di meja makan dan menikmati sarapannya. Minghao hanya mengikuti arahan kekasihnya tanpa protes. Ia masih tidak berani melirik ke arah  _ sugar daddy _ -nya. 

Hening.

Hening.

“Pah.. maaf.. Ican mau nanya..” Chan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan pagi ini.

“Tanya apa?”

“Uhm… kemarin malam itu.. papa ke kamar Ican atau cuman dengerin kita berisik aja ya—”

_ Prang. _

Pisau  _ pancake  _ Minghao lepas dari tangannya mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Chan betul-betul tidak sadar kalau semalam sang ayah menyaksikan mereka menggila di daun pintu kamarnya. Detak jantungnya sudah berantakan karena takut mendengar respon Mingyu.

“Engga. Papa gak ke kamar kamu. Papa cuman denger dari tangga aja” sahut Mingyu cepat. Minghao otomatis memandang pria di depannya. Sedikit kaget dengan jawabannya.

“Hhh… bagus deh. Ican bisa malu banget pah kalo papa sampe liat. Asli maafin Ican ya pahhhh.. gak lagi lagi Ican begitu depan papa. Serius malu banget sekarang Ican!” rengek sang anak.

“Iya, udah lanjutin makannya.”

“Iya pah. Makasih juga buat sarapannya!! Papa tau aja kalo Ican kangen  _ pancake _ sama susu cokelat buatan papa! Terus papa hebat deh! Bisa tau kalo Minghao suka banget  _ mint tea _ atau apapun yang berbau mint! Padahal kalian baru ketemu pertama kali hari ini! Keren pah!”

Minghao dan Mingyu mematung di bangku mereka. Bagi keduanya ini bukan hal yang aneh karena mereka sering menyiapkan sarapan satu sama lain, dan hafal semua kebiasaan dan menu kesukaan masing-masing. Namun Mingyu lupa kalau ada Chan pagi ini bersama mereka. Minghao yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Minghao  _ sugar baby- _ nya melainkan Minghao kekasih anaknya. Satu sisi ia panik, namun sisi lainnya ia merasa.. sedih? Mingyu bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

“Oh.. papa sebenarnya bingung mau buat apa. Liat ada daun mint di kulkas, yaudah masukin aja ke tehnya. Ternyata gak salah, _nice_ _then_ ” respon Mingyu seadanya.

Ketiga lelaki itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka setelahnya. Sepanjang sarapan hanya Chan yang aktif bersuara karena ayah dan pacarnya hanya membuka mulut ketika ditanya. Belum juga mereka selesai, tiba-tiba Chan mendapat panggilan dari dosen pembimbingnya. Ia diminta menghadap mengambil revisi skripsinya pagi ini. Karena dosennya sangat  _ strict _ , Chan langsung bergegas dari meja makan.

“Uhm… pah… papa kerja gak hari ini?”

“Engga. Besok baru kerja. Kenapa?”

“Uhm… Ican boleh minta tolong gak ya pah? Tolonggg banget.. boleh gak pah?”

“Apa?”

“Anterin Minghao pulang pah. Ican harus menghadap dosen Ican sekarang. Kalo ga buru-buru dosennya keburu ngajar soalnya. Nanti Ican dimarahin kalo ga  _ on time _ . Boleh ya pah?? Itung-itung kenalan. Gak ada yang tau kita bisa jadi keluarga nantinya.  _ Please  _ ya pah???”

“Chan.. aku bisa pulang sendiri. Gak usah ngerepotin papa kam—” Minghao protes dengan keputusan pacarnya.

“Oke. Papa anterin. Sana pergi. Hati-hati di jalan” potong Mingyu cepat. Mata Minghao membelalak panik.

“Kamu gak usah rep— eh sorry. Om gak usah repot-repot. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Rumah ini gak jauh kok dari rumah saya. Jadi gak usah dianterin.. uhm.. om” timpal Minghao cepat. Ia hampir kelepasan memanggil Mingyu secara informal.

“Tuh, yang! Papa udah baik loh mau nganterin. Papa orang sibuk nomor satu se-ibu kota jarang-jarang mau baik begini, yang. Lagian aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa juga. Udah ya.. please dengerin aku. Dianter papa aja ya?” pinta Chan dengan muka melasnya. Minghao hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk agar pacarnya senang.

“Yeay!! Yaudah aku berangkat dulu ya! Makasih sekali lagi pah. Titip Minghao ya!” Chan menghampiri papanya untuk salim, dan menghampiri Minghao untuk mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibirnya cepat sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan rumah. Mingyu memandang datar adegan mesra di depannya. 

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Mingyu dan Minghao menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam keheningan. Sejak Chan pergi, mood seisi ruangan terasa mati begitu saja. Segalanya berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai obrolan diantara mereka. Kedua lelaki itu betul-betul membisu menunggu lawannya berbicara duluan.

“Hapeku yang itu di apartemen. Aku gak bawa soalnya pergi sama Chan” Minghao mencoba mengakhiri mood aneh mereka pagi ini.

Hening.

“Aku gak tau kamu pulang hari ini. Kemarin kamu gak bilang apa-apa. Bales chat juga engga” lanjut Minghao.

Hening.

“Iya aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Kamu selalu bilang jangan sampai kamu liat aku sama Chan pacaran depan mata kamu. Aku minta maaf semalem gak langsung pulang, malah  _ ngewe _ sama anak kamu. Maaf karena kamu harus liat sendiri kita ngapain aja tadi subuh” Minghao masih coba menjelaskan dirinya agar direspon Mingyu.

Hening.

Hening.

“ _ Who’s better? _ ” Mingyu akhirnya berkomentar. Ia melihat mata Minghao malas.

“Hah? Maksudnya?”

“ _ Between Chan and me.. who’s better? I mean.. who’s fucked you better? _ ”

Hening.

Hening.

“Jawab, Hao” Mingyu meminta penjelasan. Entah mengapa Minghao tak suka dengan pertanyaan Mingyu.

“Udah lama kita gak ketemu, dan pertanyaan pertama yang kamu tanya harus itu, Gyu?”

“Terus apa? Aku harus nanya kenapa kamu gak berhenti  _ rode my son’s dick _ pas aku jelas-jelas liatin kamu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?” Mingyu tersenyum sarkas.

“ _ That’s why I’m sorry! _ Aku tahu kamu minta aku turun saat itu juga! Aku bisa baca mata kamu dengan jelas! Tapi gak mungkin aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung ngejar kamu, sedangkan Chan tau aku gak pernah ketemu kamu seumur hidup!” jawab Minghao sedikit membentak.

Hening.

Hening.

Mingyu tidak ingin bertanya lagi pada Minghao. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari bangkunya, pergi meninggalkan Minghao di meja makan. Minghao mengerang marah. Hal yang tidak ia suka saat bertengkar dengan Mingyu adalah sikap dinginnya. Mingyu selalu memilih menghindari Minghao tanpa penjelasan apapun. Tentu itu membuat frustasi Minghao terkadang. Minghao ikut beranjak dan memilih mengejar Mingyu. 

“Gyu, jangan kayak gini. Ayo omongin baik-baik!” Minghao meraih tangan Mingyu namun ditepis dengan cepat. Mereka berdua kini menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Minghao membanting pintu itu kencang agar Mingyu tahu ia kesal diperlakukan dingin seperti ini.

“ _ Okay _ , aku salah! Gak seharusnya aku iya-in tawaran Chan ke rumah kamu! Maafin aku! Aku emang murahan! Udah tidur sama bapaknya, masih juga mau tidur sama anaknya! Iya! Aku yang salah karena egois mau semuanya! Semua salah aku pokonya!” Minghao setengah berteriak. Mingyu akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Minghao tajam. Auranya terlihat  _ dark _ membuat Minghao mendadak ciut .

“Kamu mau aku maafin kamu?”

“Kalau kamu berat buat maafin aku, setidaknya jangan diemin aku, Gyu.”

“Ngomong yang jelas. Jangan abu-abu. Mau dimaafin atau engga?”

“Ughh.. iya! Iya! Maafin aku.  _ Please  _ maafin aku!”

“ _ Then strip now. _ ”

“Hah??”

“Iya. Telanjang sekarang kalo kamu mau dimaafin.” 

“Di si-sini…?” Minghao mendadak deg-degan. Ia harusnya marah dengan situasi ini, namun entah mengapa perintah Mingyu membuat dirinya terlihat sangat seksi. 

“Kenapa? Kamu lupa caranya telanjang depan aku karena Chan yang biasa lakuin itu buat kamu?” 

Minghao menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Ia tahu akan seperti apa hukuman yang ayah gulanya berikan. Tanpa basa-basi Minghao pun mulai mengangkat  _ t-shirt- _ nya, membuka resleting celananya, menurunkannya. Ia melakukan itu semua sangat lambat, agar penonton di depannya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kini Minghao hanya dilapisi sehelai  _ boxer _ pada tubuhnya. Ia melihat Mingyu memelas.

“ _ Boxer- _ nya juga?” tanya Minghao.

“Semua.”

“Gak boleh engga?”

“Kamu ngerti kata ‘semua’ gak?” pandangan Mingyu semakin sayu. Ia mulai dikuasai hawa nafsu. Minghao pun mulai menurunkan  _ boxer _ -nya agak sensual. Ia bahkan menambahkan suara-suara desahan disana. Ketika ia sudah telanjang total, ia memandang Mingyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Ia menantikan perintah berikutnya.

“Sekarang naik ke kasur.”

Minghao pun langsung melakukan suruhan Mingyu.

“ _ Spread your leg wider. Show me your dick and hole clearly. _ ”

Minghao bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil membuka pahanya lebar. Ia merendahkan posisinya agar pria paruh baya itu mampu melihat bagian bawahnya dengan sangat jelas.

“ _Now.. hands on, play with yourself._ _Don't you dare take your eyes off me._ ”

Anak muda itu merinding mendengar  _ daddy _ -nya memerintahkannya dengan suara berat. Ia pun kembali mematuhi Mingyu. Minghao memegang ujung  _ penis _ -nya dan mengelus-elusnya pelan. Ia sengaja mendesah saat menyentuh dirinya agar Mingyu ikut terangsang. Minghao lalu mulai mengocok kejantanannya. Dari pelan hingga cepat, matanya tak ia lepaskan se-senti pun dari Mingyu. Ketika ritmenya semakin cepat, Minghao mulai memasukan jari tengahnya pada lubang bokongnya. Ia mendorongnya perlahan dan mengerang. Lelaki itu menggerakan jarinya perlahan. Tak lama, Minghao mulai menambahkan jari-jari lainnya hingga ke-empat jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Tangan lain masih terus mengocok kejantanannya. 

Mingyu menonton semua itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia masih beradu pandang dengan  _ sugar baby _ -nya. Minghao menatapnya semakin sayu. Ia bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menyebutkan nama Mingyu dalam tindakannya, dan itu tentu membuat kejantanan pria dewasa itu bereaksi di bawah sana.

“Gyuhhh.. ngghh.. Mingyungghh.. aku udah deket.. Mingyuuu.. ahhh.. ahh..” Minghao meneriaki nama lelaki didepannya berulang kali. Gerakan tangan dan jari-jarinya semakin cepat dan berantakan. Tak lama kemudian, Minghao menumpahkan semua cairannya perdana di kasur milik Kim Mingyu. Nafasnya masih memburu menikmati euforia barusan.

“Sekarang balik badan. Tengkurep.  _ Ass facing me. _ ”

Minghao kembali mematuhi perintah baru ‘ayah’-nya. Mingyu berjalan ke nakas terdekatnya mengambil sebuah  _ vibrator _ kecil dengan tali dan remot pengendali. Ia kembali pada Minghao lalu memasukan itu dengan paksa di liang bokongnya. Minghao sedikit berteriak karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu benda apa yang memasukinya. Mingyu benar-benar sedang menghukumnya.

“ _ Don’t touch your dick at all. If you disobey me _ ,  _ I’ll smack your ass _ ..  _ hard _ . Sekarang jawab aku. Kamu ngerti atau engga?”

“Ngerti…” jawab Minghao lemah.

“ _ Louder. _ ”

“Ngerti!!” Minghao mengulang ucapannya lebih lantang.”

“Ngerti siapa?”

“Ngerti..  _ daddy!!! _ ”

“ _ Good baby.” _

Mingyu mulai menyalakan  _ vibrator _ -nya. Ada enam  _ level _ disana, namun Mingyu tidak memulai dari  _ level  _ satu. Ia menekan langsung nomor tiga, dan Minghao mengerang kaget karenanya. Minghao mulai mendesah dan berteriak saat alat itu bergetar di dalam bokongnya. Sensasinya mampu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding terus menerus. Mingyu menekan nomor empat dan Minghao mulai menggeliat di kasur. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh kejantanannya. Lelaki itu mencoba mengelabui Mingyu dengan menyentuh  _ penis _ -nya sembunyi-sembunyi namun Mingyu memergokinya.

_ Plak! _

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada bokong sintal Minghao. Anak muda itu mengerang hebat. Baginya, tamparan yang Mingyu berikan sekarang membuatnya sangat terangsang. Minghao bukan seorang  _ masochism _ , namun terkadang ia menyukai jenis hukuman seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti dihukum dan didisplinkan ayahnya sendiri karena telah menjadi anak yang nakal. Minghao menganggap apa yang Mingyu lakukan adalah bentuk afeksi yang harusnya ia dapatkan saat ia kecil. Karena itu ia mencoba menyentuh kejantanannya lagi dan lagi, agar menerima tamparan berulang kali.

Karena Minghao selalu mengabaikan perintah Mingyu, Pria itu membalikan tubuh Minghao kasar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala. Kini Mingyu sudah bergabung di ranjang untuk mengunci tangan Minghao dan mendorong  _ vibrator _ itu lebih dalam. Mingyu mencoba menggerakannya ke beberapa sudut, mencari titik yang pas sampai akhirnya Minghao menjerit di sebuah titik. Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya cepat meninggalkan alat itu di sana. Ia lalu menekan tombol nomor enam atau tombol dengan  _ level _ kecepatan tertinggi, dan menggila lah sang  _ sugar baby _ .

Minghao menjerit karena terlalu nikmat sekaligus frustasi. Ia bahkan sudah menitihkan air mata karena tak mampu melakukan apapun. Matanya terpejam kuat, mulutnya menganga lebar. Seliruh air liurnya mengalir bercucuran ke dagu dan pipinya.  _ Penis- _ nya sudah sangat tegang dan butuh disentuh.  _ Pre-cum- _ nya bahkan sudah terlihat jelas. Minghao meringis terus menerus sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari kuncian Mingyu. Semakin Minghao berontak, semakin pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ditengah teriakannya, Mingyu mencoba mengelus-elus ujung kejantanan Minghao, mengelap cairan disana. Ia lalu menempelkan dua jari dengan cairan Minghao ke bibir lelaki itu. 

Minghao yang masih meringis dan membuka mulutnya lebar langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat kedua jari itu se-sensual mungkin. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya dan mengemut jari Mingyu. Ia menyedotnya dan memutar kedua jari itu dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut. Mingyu pun menggerakan jari itu naik dan turun, memperlakukannya layaknya itu sebuah  _ penis. _ Minghao membuka matanya yang berair dan menatap mata Mingyu tajam. Mereka bertukar tatapan penuh nafsu yang tak terbendung. Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya saat Minghao kembali berteriak. Ia tahu Minghao akan segera keluar. Namun beberapa detik sebelum Minghao bertemu pelepasannya, Mingyu mematikan dan menarik  _ vibrator _ tersebut. Minghao berteriak marah. Ia menangis sambil merengek. Ia benci Mingyu melakukan hal tersebut walaupun ia telah memprediksinya.

“Gyu..  _ fuck me already!! _ Jangan gini!!! Aku gak sanggup!!” sahut Minghao setengah berteriak.

“Kamu harus dihukum, Hao. Kamu yang langgar janji kita.”

“Ya tapi aku udah minta maaf!!! Aku udah dihukum juga!! Kamu mau aku ngapain lagi!!”

Mingyu mengabaikan rengekan Minghao. Ia menurunkan celananya cepat dan berpindah pada liang bokong Minghao. Ia melebarkan paha lelaki itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Tanpa peringatan, Mingyu langsung memasukan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang lama ke dalam sana. Minghao kembali berteriak karena Mingyu memasukan milik-nya tanpa pelumas apapun. Ia kembali menangis menahan rasa sakitnya. Mingyu tidak peduli dan langsung menggerakan  _ penis _ -nya cepat. Ia menunjukan amarahnya disana. Pria tua itu menghujam liang Minghao sangat cepat dan kasar. Minghao menjerit dengan kencang terus menerus. Ia benar-benar gila. Apa yang dilakukan Mingyu mungkin sangat sakit, tapi di sisi lain Minghao seperti melihat ribuan bintang saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Mingyu menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dalam  _ seks _ mereka. Seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam, ribuan pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan, bayangan Minghao menunggangi anaknya tadi subuh, bayangan tangan Minghao yang digenggam putranya tadi pagi, dan kenyataan kalau anak kandungnya lah yang menjadi kekasih resmi Minghao. Bukan dirinya. Dari awal bukan dirinya. Ia hanya lelaki tua pemuas nafsu anak ini. Pemuas nafsunya. Ia hanya menjadi sponsor utama hidup Minghao. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Mingyu hanyalah seorang  _ sugar daddy _ untuk seorang Xu Minghao, dan ia benci realita tersebut.

Bukan hanya kebencian yang ia salurkan dalam setiap hujaman, tapi Mingyu juga menyampaikan rasa rindunya dalam tautan mereka. Mingyu rindu setengah mati dengan anak ini. Selama  _ business trip _ , Mingyu selalu memikirkan anak gulanya. Bahkan anak kandungnya tidak ia pedulikan. Ia penasaran dengan kabar Minghao, ia mengecek seluruh isi sosmed Minghao dan teman-temannya, bahkan mengikuti setiap unggahan sosmed Chan. Mingyu juga selalu menantikan setiap chat dan telepon Minghao, meskipun ia bukan orang yang responsif dalam bidang itu. Setiap hari saat ia jauh dari Minghao, ia selalu meminta asisten rumah tangga merapihkan apartemennya, mengganti seprei tempat tidurnya, mengisi penuh isi kulkasnya, sampai menyuci dan memyetrika semua baju anak itu.

Mingyu menghawatirkan Minghao setiap hari. Ia takut anak itu kelelahan karena skripsinya, ia takut nutrisi yang dikonsumsi sang mahasiswa kurang, dan membuat Minghao jadi gizi buruk. Meskipun ia jauh, ia selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Minghao. Ia bahkan langsung membuat  _ appointment _ dengan salah satu teman dokternya ketika Minghao mengeluh tidak enak badan. Minghao mungkin tak banyak tahu, tapi Mingyu sangat peduli padanya seperti orang gila. Ia seperti ingin menunjukan kalau anak itu mampu besandar dan menggantungkan hidup seutuhnya padanya. Mingyu mau cuman mau dirinya yang bisa melakukan itu untuknya. Mingyu hanya menginginkan Minghao menjadi miliknya seorang.

Harusnya ia pulang seminggu lagi, tapi ia tidak mampu menahan rindu pada lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Mingyu mencoba merumuskan masalahnya dan mengartikan semua perasaannya, hingga akhirnya ia mencapai kesimpulan kalau ia mencintai Minghao. Bukan sebagai  _ sugar baby _ , tapi sebagai seorang Xu Minghao. Sejak perceraiannya dengan sang mantan istri, Mingyu tidak pernah terbuka dengan siapapun. Baru Minghao yang mengembalikan kepercayaannya terhadap seseorang, baru Minghao yang membuatnya nyaman, baru Minghao yang membuat semangat mudanya kembali berkobar, dan Minghaolah yang mengingatkannya kembali apa itu Cinta. Mingyu tidak akan salah dengan hatinya, karena perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sama persis ia rasakan pada Jeonghan. Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, orang yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya. Maka itu Mingyu yakin kalau Minghao adalah orangnya.

Minghao kembali mengerang histeris saat ia akan menemui puncaknya, tapi Mingyu kembali mempermainkannya. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya tiba-tiba, yang membuat Minghao berteriak marah dan menendang tubuh pria itu menjauh darinya. Minghao memaksa kejantanan Mingyu keluar dari liangnya dan berniat bangkit dari kasur untuk menyelesaikan pelepasannya tanpa bantuan pria tua. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, persetan dengan Mingyu dan hukumannya. Ketika Minghao berdiri dari tempat tidur, Mingyu menariknya kasar hingga lelaki itu kembali tertidur di kasur. Minghao berontak sambil menangis terus menerus. Ia menendang dan memukul mingyu. Mingyu pun menjadi tak tega dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sampai lelaki itu diam dalam tangisannya.

“Shhh… Shhhh.. udah udah. Aku gak akan gitu lagi. Maaf, sayang. Maaf” Mingyu meneangkan Minghao sambil mengusap punggungnya.

“Aku benci sama kamu! Kamu jahat!” Minghao menangis tersedu-sedu. 

“Iya aku jahat. Aku cuman mau hukum kamu sebentar, tapi aku malah keasikan.  _ Baby I’m sorry.. _ ”

“Kamu bahkan ga cium aku! _ What a jerk _ ! Kamu ga peluk aku, kamu gak ngomong apapun, kamu nyalahin aku, kamu gak tanya apa aku kangen kamu atau engga! Kabar aku gimana pun kamu gak peduli!!!”

“Shhh… iya iya. Aku gak akan gitu lagi.  _ Baby please _ .. dengerin aku dulu. Aku kayak gini karena aku punya alasan.. Shhhh…”

“Alesan apaa?? Apa yang buat kamu isengin aku segininya padahal kamu tau aku gak suka kamu gituin!!”

“ _ I love you!! I love you so fucking much  _ Xu Minghao!”

Hening.

Hening.

“Hao.. aku gak suka kamu pacaran sama Chan. Aku gak mau kamu sama dia. Anak kandungku atau bukan, aku benci kamu pegangan tangan sama dia, dicium dia,  _ having a hot sex _ sama dia. Aku gak suka! _ That should be me.  _ Aku sayang kamu, beneran sayang kamu. Bukan cuman sebagai  _ daddy-baby _ atau semacamnya, aku beneran sayang kamu  _ as a man to his lover. _ Aku.. serius sama kamu!”

Minghao bingung bagaimana memproses ini semua. Ia juga sangat sayang dengan Mingyu. Mingyu adalah sosok yang lebih dari sempurna untuknya. Belaiannya, ciumannya, sentuhannya, pedulinya, kasih sayangnya, pemikirannya, ucapannya, semua memenuhi relung jiwa Minghao yang dulu kosong bagaikan cangkang tanpa isi. Mingyu menggenapi mimpinya, Mingyu mengarahkannya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, Mingyu juga yang memberikan masa depan untuknya.  _ Affair  _ atau bukan, Mingyu adalah pria terbaik yang pernah bersamanya. Lebih dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi apakah itu cinta? Minghao takut membenarkannya. Ia memikirkan kenyataan perbedaan usia diantara mereka dan tanggapan orang-orang.

“Gyu.. kamu ga becanda sama omongan kamu?” respon Minghao. Ia masih dalam pelukan Mingyu.

“Seratus persen serius.”

“Ka-kamu sekarang lagi minta aku jadi pacar kamu?”

“Pacar atau apalah namanya itu. Aku malah mau kamu jadi lebih dari itu. Pokonya harus kamu.”

“H-hah?? Jadi suami kamu maksudnya???”

“ _ Not that fast,  _ tapi aku mau kita ngarah kesana.”

“A-aku masih ku-kuliah……” Minghao kikuk luar biasa.

“Gak sekarang nikahnya. Abis kamu lulus aja. Mungkin tahun depan atau dua tahun lagi. Kalo kamu masih mau S2 di luar,  _ hold  _ dulu sampai kita nikah. Aku gak suka LDR. Aku akan ikut kamu dan buka  _ branch _ dimana pun kamu kuliah.”

“Terus tanggapan orang-orang gimana??? Keluarga kamu??? Relasi kamu??? Karyawan kamu?? Chann??? Kalo mamaku kan tau aku punya hubungan sama kamu. Keluarga besarku pun juga gak peduli sama keberadaan kita.”

“Makanya itu aku gak mau kita buru-buru, _baby._ Aku mau dua tahun ini kita pakai buat info semua orang pelan-pelan. Kalo mereka ga setuju, _fuck them_. _I still marry you no matter what._ Toh aku gak niat undang orang juga kalo kita nikah. Dua tahun ini juga kita bisa pergunain waktu untuk pacaran kayak pasangan kebanyakan. _You love public affection, and I’ll give you that._ _But first step.. break up with my son._ ”

“Kalo Chani benci aku gimana?? Pasti akan  _ super duper hyper mega awkward _ kita kedepannya, Gyu…”

“Gak akan. Aku kenal dia lebih dari kamu, Hao. Dia darah dagingku sendiri. Aku yang besarin dia sampai sebesar ini. Ibunya pun gak pernah ngajarin dia buat benci siapapun. Mungkin dia bakal marah, mungkin dia bakal kecewa beberapa bulan, tapi dia gak akan benci kamu atau aku. Asal kamu terus ramah dan bergaul sama dia, dia akan baik-baik aja.”

“Tapi Chani anak kamu, Gyu.. masa kamu rela nyakitin anak kamu sendiri demi aku? Aku gak mau hidup dengan rasa bersalah..”

“Bisa gak kamu  _ stop _ ngomong aneh-aneh?? Hao.. asal kamu tahu.. demi Chan, aku rela korbanin apapun di dunia ini. Aku rela lepasin Jeonghan untuk jadi ayahnya dia, aku rela kerja mati-matian supaya dia gak berkekurangan. Aku rela pisah sama mamanya, sahabatku sendiri, supaya Chan ga tumbuh jadi anak yang  _ toxic _ gara-gara orang tuanya gak saling cinta. Dari dia lahir sampai sekarang aku gak pernah minta atau nuntut apapun dari dia. Iya aku tegas, tapi aku gak pernah ngekang. Aku mau dia tumbuh bahagia. Kebahagiaanku gak apa belakangan. Sekarang aku cuman minta satu dari dia, gak banyak. Bener-bener cuman satu. Aku cuman minta kamu. Kamu bikin aku bahagia, dan aku juga mau hidup bahagia. Mamanya Chan udah ketemu orangnya, dan aku lagi peluk punyaku saat ini.  _ So please.. I beg you _ .. be mine Xu Minghao.” 

Minghao kembali menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar pengakuan Mingyu. Hidup selalu  _ complex,  _ tapi semua orang berhak bahagia dengan pasangan pilihannya, tak peduli umur, gender, atau status sosialnya. Cinta itu  _ universal _ . Minghao melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah pria paruh baya itu. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu mencium bibirnya. Ia menciumnya berulang-ulang kali sambil memeluk lehernya erat. Setelahnya ia menatap mata Mingyu.

“ _ I love you too,  _ Kim Mingyu. Aku coba selesaiin masalahku satu-satu ya. Pertama Chan, kedua skripsi. Abis lulus aku bakal temenin kamu ngomong ke semua orang. Terus ayo kita pacaran kayak ABG  _ virgin _ , abis itu aku akan ikutin semua  _ plan _ kamu dan  _ of course, I’ll marry you _ ” ucap Minghao sambil tersenyum hangat. Mingyu pun memberikan senyuman yang sama hangatnya.

“Maafin aku buat yang barusan, Hao..”

“Aku maafin asal kamu lanjutin yang tadi, dan biarin aku keluar suka-suka aku!” Minghao memukul dada Mingyu pelan sambil cemberut.

“ _ Yes baby. I’ll make you come everytime everywhere.  _ Kamu baru pertama kali kan ke rumahku?  _ I’ll take you around with your seed dripping in every corner of this house _ .”

“ _ Fuck. That’s hot..  _ kamu gila, Gyu. Serius.”

“Buat kamu gila itu gak ada di kamusku.  _ Lay down now. Let’s do the proper sex. _ ”

“ _ Kiss me first! No kiss, no fuck, you jerk! _ ” Mingyu lalu mencium kekasihnya mesra, melumatnya penuh cinta.

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya melanjutkan percintaan mereka seharian. Mereka hanya berhenti untuk memberi info pada Chan kalau Minghao telah selamat di apartemennya dan memberi info kalau ia akan pulang ke rumah ibunya beberapa hari. Tentu itu sebuah kebohongan, karena Minghao bersama sang  _ sugar daddy _ yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya. Mingyu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membiarkan Minghao  _ orgasme _ kapanpun dimanapun. Ia ingin Minghao familiar dengan rumah yang akan ditempatinya kelak, sebagai suaminya.

Mungkin bukan waktu yang salah karena mempertemukan Mingyu pada Minghao setelah empat puluh delapan tahun ia hidup di dunia. Mungkin bukan keadaan yang salah karena membuat hidup Minghao menderita dan haus akan kasih sayang seorang bapak selama dua puluh tiga tahun. Mungkin bukan takdir yang salah karena mempertemukan mereka pertama kali di  _ coffee shop _ gedung kantor Mingyu tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin ini semua hanya ulah cinta. Cinta ingin keduanya bahagia. Cinta ingin membuat mereka melengkapi satu sama lain. Cinta.. ingin menguasai hati dan jiwa mereka yang lama kosong.

  
  


_ End. _

  
  


**\-- This story written by Nahkodakapal17--**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
